colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bloodsworn
The Bloodsworn are a mercenary company based in the castle of Widow's Watch in Eriabourne. Members The following are currently members of the Bloodsworn. * Azuk - A half orc ranger of great strength, skill and determination. * Bertrand - An old human alchemist and sage. * Carberos - A minotaur monk to whom obedience means everything. * Cortis Karano - A dedicated and persuasive evangelist of St Cuthbert. * Daenavyr - An intelligent and resourceful elven wizard from Ravain. * Elijah Desain - A skilled and charismatic elven bard from the Eastern Dales. * Kael - A reformed tomb raider who has spent a year learning the druidic arts. * Keldin - A zealous dwarven warsmith from Dura. * Mikael - A cunning but cowardly assassin from the Western Dales. * Mirage - A halfling illusionist who uses deception and duplication to confound his foes. * Mirel the Red - A Thanish mercenary who was formerly a soldier. * Osfryd - A clever and nimble halfling wizard from Eriabourne. * Peter Andon - A young boy who owes a blood debt to the Bloodsworn. * Salazar Stormwrack - An old mercenary. * Spine - A quiet yet talented goblin rogue from southern Eriabourne. * Tam the Cautious - A halfling warrior who enemies often underestimate. * Tasryn Maro - A former lord from the town of Fenmarch in the Grey Marches. * Vardis Vaden - A former pirate from the Silver Sea and a powerful warlock. * Wulfric Iron-Breaker - A dwarven nobleman and berserker from the Ironwall mountains Former Members The following were members of the Bloodsworn. * Lia - A human rogue from the Eastern Dales, who was killed by a minotaur zombie. * Mallarus - A blood magus with the knowledge and skill to create blood golems. Azuk, Salazar and Keldin grew concerned with his evil behaviour and killed him in his quarters. * Osfryd - A clever and nimble halfling wizard from Eriabourne. He currently inhabits the town of Watermeet, and is still on good terms with the Bloodsworn. * Renagen - A old ranger from the village of Redwood. He was killed when Astral Stalkers attacked Widow's Watch, but his warning cry allowed his allies to rally and defeat the intruders. Motives The Bloodsworn are rivals/allies of the Brotherhood of Brenna, with reasonable relations with Tark Stonehand of the Brotherhood. They have declared themselves to be enemies of the Silver Sea Pirates, the mind flayers led by Dulshoon, Cato and his orc tribe, and Dragon King Conrad. Their goals are varied, but include the discovery of a city made of gold, finding arcane secrets, stopping the Church of the True Faith, hunting down evil mind flayers, protecting the village of Redwood, following the guidance of Moradin, and seeking the truth of the World Whale. Achievements The following are the Bloodsworns' most noteworthy accomplishments. * The slaying of the Monster of Winterhome * The rescue of Peter Andon from the Rubble City Ruins * The clearing out of the Lyrian Caverns and the subsequent death of Shulk * Solving the Boneblade murder mystery in the city of Brenna * Storming the Valley of Ogres alongside the Brotherhood of Brenna and banishing Kamatu * Tracking down Squidface through his ally Hobbes and killing Squidface upon the island of Ob * Discovering the Eye of the Phoenix in the cursed city of Skuldr Fane * Tracking down and slaying the mind flayer Oobastis in Ironhearth Hall * Rescuing Queen Dagny Windbeard from the clutches of Blygdagg in the Underdark Blood Golems Mallarus could use strange arcane magic involving a blood oath, a heart and a suit of reinforced metal armour to create a blood golem. So far, the only blood golem was created from Lia's corpse, and had bladed arms, reflecting her use of two swords. It once defended the bridge of Widow's Watch from would be attackers, but has since been destroyed. The golems are no longer used by the Bloodsworn. Category:Organisations